Where is Isabella?
by Mopar5
Summary: Isabella has gone missing and trys to get back home.


Phineas and Ferb are working on there latest project when Isabella and the Fireside Girls come over. Phineas asks if they can help look for a part. They say they can look at the junkyard. So off they went while Phineas and Ferb finished working on there project. Well there looking around for the part and Isabella goes to the other side of the junkyard. she finds the part on top of a pile of parts. She gets up there and falls off the pile and land into a trunk of a car and the trunk closes. Meanwhile Candice is getting ready for her date with Jeremy. Back to the junkyard. The Fireside girls are getting worried Because they cant find Isabella.  
So one of the Girls runs to get PF. She gets there and tells them they cant find Isabella they go back to the junkyard. Meanwhile the car has already been driven out of the city with her still in the trunk. It's getting late and PF tell there parents they cant find her and they call the police. Candice and Jeremy hear what happened and go out looking for her. Back to the car Isabella is scared and softly cries herself to asleep. Day comes and she's still in the trunk. The car hit a pot hole and the trunk opens and she falls out. She gets up and she has hurt her arm. She looks around and she is in a intersection just outside city limits (of NYC but she doesn't know that). she start heading for the city. Back in Danville DR. Doofensmerz and Professor Poofenplotz are talking about how there plans always fail. then they finally get the idea that they should team up to rule the world. Back to PF Phineas is very sad and Ferb  
is well just Ferb. Phineas says that its all his fault and that he's going to find her. But Candice intervenes and he goes back to his room. Back to Isabella she just got into the city and wonders into an alley were some dogs are she runs and the dogs chase after her she runs around a curb and she's pulled away as soon as the dogs come around and pass her. She was pulled away by a 12 yr old boy who was lost years ago. Panicky Isabella tells him what happened and where she's from. He tells here she's far from home. She tells him she is scared and doesn't know what to do. Back to Doof. and Poof. they are building a new Anator and is called the Love-anator it makes people instantly in love with them and obey them. Back to PF they are in there room and it starts raining Phineas is getting upset and frustrated and starts yelling at Ferb (even though he's just sitting looking at Phineas). So Phineas runs out of his room and down stairs where Candice is at And tells Phineas that he cant go anywhere. Phineas yells he doesn't care and runs out the door and down the street. Ferb sees him run out the door and runs after him. Candice calls her parents (who are out help Viv find Isabella) and tells them what happened. Perry finds out what happened and as soon as he starts heading out he gets a call from the Agency about Doof. and Poof. and he looks at a picture of the boys and then the entrance to his secret lair and keeps looking back and forth then runs out the door after the boys. Major Monogram calls him on his watch and tells him stop Dr. D. and Pro. P or he's fired and he keeps running and throws down his hat and watch in the street. Back to Isabella and the boy (lets call him Chuck) Isabella asks him if he could help her get home he says in the morning they'll start heading out towards Danville. They go to sleep. meanwhile PF gather Buford, Balljeet, And the Fireside Girls to organize a search team. Perry is watching them and decides the only way that they will come back is if he leads them in to finding Isabella. The parents come home and are panicking and start telling the police what happened. PF design a DNA tracker and takes hair off of Isabella's brush and it locates her and they start heading out of the city and Perry secretly follows. The next day comes and Isabella wakes up and is very hungry and her arm still hurts. Chuck buys some food from money he found in the streets and gutters they are eating when Isabella asks why is he all alone. Goes to flashback when he was 10 he and his parent s were moving and he wondered off but when he came back they were gone and he just walked away and he said his parents never came to find him (but they did he just didn't notice it). (end of flashback) She tells him that's so sad. back in Danville the Police and there parents are right on there trail which Perry made. Dr.d and Pro.P. are starting to fire it up when Pinky the Chihuahua comes in but is easily captured. Well Isabella and Chuck got to the Train tracks and a train passes and he gets an idea. Meanwhile PF are traveling on there way to Isabella overcoming every obstacle they come to by making crazy contraptions. Meanwhile at the train station Chuck and Isabella sneak on a train going to Danville. they are on the train when Chuck asks Isabella whats wrong with her arm she tells him about when she fell out of the truck. He then takes it and wraps it up.. Isabella says thanks and smiles. PF are now very close to her when the tracker breaks so they start heading to were her last known location was. Back in Danville Dr.D. is getting tired with Pro.P. and tells Pinky that he cant stand her because she's always doing her make-up. Then later Pro.P. tells Pinky that she cant stand Dr.D. Always talking about how bad his childhood was. Now Isabella and Chuck were getting tired and went and took a nap. when they woke up they were at a station and the people were checking the cargo so they left and went on there way. It was getting dark and there was hardly any light and came to a crossing. Now Dr.D. and Pro.P were getting frustrated at each other then they finally cracked at each other just as soon the laser went off and they were throwing things at each other until one of the things hit the Love-Anator self destruct and the entire building was falling apart and then Pinky escapes just when the building's roof blows off. At the crossing they see a group of people coming and as they get closer Isabella recognizes them its Phineas and Ferb she screams. She runs to them and then as soon as she gets to them cars pull up and its there parents they are so relieved to see them giving them hugs. Chuck who is standing a couple yards away just looks at them all happy. Isabella goes to him and looks at his face and gets an idea. The next day Isabella has PF build a finder to find his family and they found them in Washington and he leaves and know one knows where he went. meanwhile Perry and Major Monogram were talking about if Perry was still in the Agency. Major Monogram said since nothing happened to Danville he could come back.  
Perry smiles and puts the hat on. About a month passes and Isabella runs into PF backyard and says she just got a post card from Chuck mailed from Washington thanking her and PF for finding his family and that they are now back together. Isabella is very happy that they are all back to where they belong.


End file.
